rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LaySG1 s01e02
= Pre-Mission Briefing = * Objective: Locate and reconnoiter the source of the energy signature detected by M.A.L.P. on P7G-559. * Roster: SG-21 * Special Equipment Issued: None * Commanding Officer: Maj. Gen. George Hammond * Summary: 24 hours ago, a M.A.L.P. was sent to P7G-559 to perform a preliminary survey to determine its suitability for exploration. A standard scan for EM signatures detected a signal which suggests advanced technology is present on the planet. The gate site appears to be abandoned suggesting that the technology may be non-native. SG-21 will investigate the area where the signal was detected, attempt to locate the source, and analyze its potential usefulness to the SGC. * Attachments: 2 (two) - Copy of Energy Readings from M.A.L.P. sensor logs; Preliminary analysis of same compiled by SGC Science Team 2. = Character Improvements = * Colonel Atlas Hughes: +2d Athletics * Ann Felger: +2d Goa'uld Energy Weapons * Mordecai: +2d Dodge * Nadel/Sodan Guy: +1d Coordination = Mission Summary = After the team goes through the gate, the team heads to the Magnetic North (which is actually the South) to a rocky ridge overlooking a valley. The planet is not unlike British Columbia, for some reason. There is smoke to the North which leads to a village. The villagers point out a nearby palace. There used to be a benevolent leader there, but in recent years, the palace is forcing the poor people to pay for relief supplies. The village elder says that the leader there has gone insane. The leader is called the High Father Kamal son of Girish. On the way to the palace, there is also an abandoned village with an "invisible danger". The team investigates the abandoned village. There is elevated background radiation, and Mordecai deduces that it's similar to the fallout effects of a dirty bomb. Ann and Atlas Hughes go to the palace and meet Kamal and his two sons, Daud and Varun. Sodan Guy tags along, cloaked. They apparently are able to use Naquadah technology, but they aren't Naquadah sensitive. They all seem to be radioactive as well. They seem amazed that Ann has a Goa'uld Healing Device, which is remarkably similar to their own healing device. Kamal and Daud seem like arrogant guys who do not want to use technology to help the villagers, and Varun seems concerned about the villagers. After a feast with the royal family, the team leaves the palace and Sodan re-enters the palace under cloak to find various Goa'uld artifacts and a Sarcophagus. The next day, the team meets with Varun at the abandoned radioactive city. Varun shows them the "secret" of the royal family, a Goa'uld chamber that somehow allows individuals placed within to use Naquadah-based technology. Mordecai hacks into the computer system and finds research data. He also finds out that someone else is trying to download the data. The team decides to take the crystals to send back to the SGC. Daud tries to enter the chamber, but the team locks themselves in. He then leaves after saying to Varun, "I'm going to kill father." Varun wants to chase after Daud. The team ends up disabling Daud who was torturing his brother with a Ribbon device while assaulting his father with hired goons. They find out that both Daud and Kamal had been abusing the Sarcophagus, which has led to a shift toward evil in their moral compass. The research in the secret lab indicates a new threat from the Goa'uld, from a faction known as the Mahadevas. They were researching a novel material related to Naquadah, which the team has colloquially dubbed "Naquadite" (because they couldn't pronounce Naquadah'nija). = Quotes = * "Is that smoke as in a campfire or smoke as in a burning building?" -Bryan "Bryan, that's fire in both cases." -Jared * "Ask your doctor is Zolatol is right for you. Side effects may include cravings for pudding and wiggle dice." -GM, on the other pronunciation of Xolotl. * "I'll give this to Shaw-law-t... Show-la-to..." -Jared "Ann" -Everyone else, also on the other pronunciation of Xolotl. * "They are wearing leather armor and either short swords or long daggers." -GM, on the ambiguity of medieval melee weapons * "Maybe they have some sort of coming-of-age ceremony where they 'partake of the worm' or something like that. Like tequila." -Jared * "You are not ordering take-out pizza through the Stargate." -GM * "What is this device? *points to a Geiger counter*" -Kamal "Oh, it... umm... shows how important a person is. Yeah, see how the needle goes up when I point it at you?" -Atlas * "Start a conversation with the other person downloading." -Erica "Umm, okay. O hai! a/s/l?" -Mordecai * "Should someone tell him the short version of the whole Goa'uld story?" -Mordecai "Sure! Once upon a time, there was a group of benevolent overlords..." -Ann "Not her" -Atlas = Rewards = * 4XP * MVP: Atlas Hughes, for rolling a LOT of 10s. He really didn't want to kill those thugs. * Bonus skill: The Mahadevas